Losing Control
by PumpkinView
Summary: [Prequel 1 of The Mavis Series] Mavis has been a SuperDude for about six months or so, and is horribly frustrated that her powers seem...lackluster. She feels useless...but soon she discovers she's got powers she never even knew she had. However...soon she finds, when Tyler begins laying more attention to Amy, that her powers may be just a little too deeply rooted in her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

~ _Let's just go back about six months, now, shall we? To the incident mentioned so often_...~  
It was mid-battle and Mavis was just barely making it through. The other noobs had to take over the fight, since Mavis was still fairly new to the team, having only been a member for about half a year. She felt fairly useless, since her power was just super-agility.  
Super-agility or not, she still sucked at fighting. She got tossed about by the virus infected dog. Mavis sighed, as she made impact with the ground for about the third or so time. Tyler teleported next to her.  
"Mavis, you're doing great!"  
"I call bull-feces." Mavis scrunched her nose. She wasn't doing anything even remotely good. She doubted Tyler thinking she was good at this.  
Tyler gave a small sigh. She had no idea how good she was, since she wasn't there when the other five had gotten their balls. Mavis groaned, and stood up. The other noobs had gotten the beast to submit and extracted the virus, and the puppy ran off almost immediately.  
All six of them desuited. Tyler set his hand on Mavis's shoulder, to reassure her. "Mavis, you'll get better. I promise."  
Mavis wondered if she ever would.

Mavis did her usual nightly routine before going to bed. She lit her favorite scented candles and then went to read her favorite book.  
Now that she lived with Mem and Zen, she could stay up reading if she wished. And then she heard rattling outside the window of the room. Startled, she grabbed her battle ball and activated it.  
But what happened next was unexplainable...  
She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her chest, and she saw the flames from her candles coming towards her...soon they became one with her, and she had a malicious thought-which she acted on. She threw some fire at the rattling noise.  
Whatever had caused it must have dodged, however.  
"Rude!" Kevin, in the form of a weasel, climbed up the window, and into her room.  
"Kevin? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to kiss you goodnight!" He teased.  
Mavis had an unamused expression.  
"I'm kidding, geez!" Kevin rolled his eyes at his unamused friend and teammate.  
"Why are you really here?"  
"I dunno. I'm bored, up too late, and I like teasing you."  
Mavis rolled her eyes at him.  
"Anyways, how did you do that?" Kevin asked  
"What?"  
"The fire ball you threw at me! How'd you do it?"  
"I-I'm not really sure..." Mavis looked at her hands. Did she really manipulate the flames from her candle? Could she do it again?  
"Try doing it again!"  
"O-okay..." She tried. Not even a spark.  
"Maybe it happens if you're angry?" Kevin suggested. And then...  
He started chanting. "You wanna kiss Tyler! You wanna fuck Tyler! You wanna have babies with Tyler!"  
Of course, rather than a ball of fire, she just decked Kevin in the nuts.  
"OW!" Kevin reacted badly to his goods being whacked. "What kind of foreplay is this?"  
Mavis rolled her eyes again.  
"Again, I wanted fire, not NUT PUNCHES!"  
"Well you won't get any if I can't figure out how I did it!"  
"Again, I suggest anger."  
"If you chant again-"  
"I won't chant! I don't want to get PUNCHED IN THE DICK AGAIN!"  
"You should really not yell so much, Mem or Zen might come in. And they watched some movie and now they think if anyone is in here with me and yelling that it's mating and-"  
"Understood. I'm out." Kevin got off Mavis's bed, and jumped out the window.

The next day at school, Mavis tried to play it cool around Tyler, since over the past few months she'd been trying to work up the courage to ask to hang out with him-alone, without any of the other noobs. She figured if they got close, natural progression could be from hanging out to dating. And she wanted this boy to be her boyfriend. She zoned out a little in English class...all she could think about was how Tyler's face...it was round in such a perfect way, and his nose was pointy and she wanted to kiss it...and then...  
WHACK!  
Her father, who was the school's English teacher (he demanded to be called "professor" however) glared.  
He had regarded her with absolute venom ever since she'd "ran away from home" to live with Mem and Zen. Her father had quite the way of making her feel guilty for escaping his abusive grip. Luckily, the bell, signaling lunch, rang, and she managed to get out of class before he could say a word-or two-to her. She caught up with Tyler.  
"Is your dad still on you about running away?"  
"Yeah.." Mavis replied with a somber tone.  
"I can still get rid of him for you, if you want."  
"Tyler, I know you well enough that you couldn't possibly kill someone."  
Tyler sighed. She did know him "well enough". He couldn't just kill, that was the truth. "I could still scare him, at least."  
Mavis weighed that option, giving a small shrug, but decided against it as well.  
Tyler patted Mavis's shoulder for slight comforting of the girl, as they entered the cafeteria. They took their seats, next to each other, at the table the other noobs liked sitting at.  
All was well, until...  
A shrill scream. A virus infected teen was holding Amy Anderson high in the air...  
If only the SuperDudes were there...


	2. Chapter 2

The SuperDudes all suited up and began to fight...but what they didn't expect was for the virus infected beast to run off with Amy.  
"What the...?" Tyler seemed mad about the monster making off with his crush. He used his telepathy to know where the beast was going, and was about to teleport, when Mavis grabbed him.  
"What is it, Mav?" He asked her  
"I think I have something to show you that can help." Mavis said. Although, it was more to impress Tyler than to save Amy. To be honest, as sweet and kind as Mavis was, she had a bit of a jealous streak in her, regarding Amy. She was a bit attached to Tyler-since he was the first friend she ever had who wasn't a relative of hers-and as a result, not only did she have a massive crush on him, but she felt Amy was competition. Kevin walked over.  
"Yeah it's really cool...can I come too?"  
Tyler was curious what she had to show him, so he took her hand, and Kevin's too, in a tight enough grip that it made her blush (I mean, come on, the girl crushes on him, this was practically romantic!) and then the three teleported. They landed at the beach.  
"So, what's the cool and helpful thing?" Tyler asked.  
Mavis looked at him, giving him a slight smirk, but then immediately blushed, because that was maybe a bit too...idk.  
Before she could be any more embarrassed and flustered, she turned and tried to summon the fire. She tried, and tried. And tried. Nothing was happening. She made a groaning sound as she tried to force it.  
"Mavis, what are you doing?" Tyler just stared at her with confusion.  
"I'm trying to do the thing! Ugh WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" She got angry and kicked the air...which made her kick fire at the beast.  
"See! I was right! It is anger!" Kevin pointed out he was right, since he got a sense of pride from it.  
Mavis smirked. "Now we've leveled the playing field." She ran at the beast and began throwing fistfuls of fire at it. She did complicated twirls and flips along the way. The beast submitted...but Mavis couldn't stop. The malicious thoughts took over her, and she was just about to throw fire at Amy Anderson...but Tyler grabbed her wrist. Mavis was shaken out of it, and the flames in her hand vanished.  
"Mavis, what the FUCK?!"  
"I-I don't know what I was doing."  
"Mavis, I get it, you discovered a new power, but you were about to burn sweet and innocent Amy Anderson!" Tyler was a little ticked that Mavis would almost do that.  
Amy walked over. "Thanks for saving me." She said in a dreamy tone to Tyler, who was love struck almost immediately. The two chatted it up, while Mavis walked away, feeling sad.  
Amy was perfect where Mavis failed. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect teeth-and a perfect life. Who wouldn't want her? Mavis sighed and looked down. She honestly thought what she and Tyler had was special, but hey, clearly his crush wins out! Mavis put her head in her hands, and sighed. Then she stood up and started throwing rocks at the ocean. Kevin walked over.  
" _Maybe you're better with her...  
I think she's better for you...  
I forgot how great it felt to be us...  
I guess I got carried away...  
I used you to make me feel strong,  
But I don't care about that now...  
I see a tower made out of my mistakes,  
And it all comes crashing down!  
Is there something I can do?  
Is there something I can do?  
Is there something I can do?  
Can I make it up to you?_" Mavis sang out of frustration, not even sure where these lyrics even came from. She sighed afterwards. Kevin walked over and turned into a cat and brushed up against Mavis, and slightly purred.  
Mavis picked up Kevin-cat and buried her face in his jet black fur, and cried. Kevin frowned. He felt bad for Mavis...and then he noticed...was the ocean coming towards her?  
"Um...Mavis, I think you should look..."  
Mavis looked up, and saw the stream of water coming towards her. She tilted her head a little bit.  
She set Kevin down and walked towards the water and reached out...and the water came up, and wrapped around her hand. She panicked a little, but it only got weirder from there...  
She felt the water climb up her arm, and soon it became one with her. Mavis felt a deep rush of sadness and guilt, which made the waves of the sea go crazy, almost as if there was a storm. Mavis cried.  
Kevin panicked, turned human, and deactivated Mavis's battle ball, and things went back to normal. Mavis was still crying. Kevin hugged her. "Shh, don't worry, I highly doubt Tyler is gonna marry Amy, tbh." He said, trying to comfort her. However his wording wasn't that great, and Mavis cried more. "BUT HE COULD STILL DATE HER! THEY COULD STILL-" she couldn't even say it. The thought of Tyler and Amy doing that, made Mavis so uncomfortable and anxious.  
"I'm sure Tyler is gonna realize you're wayyyyy better for him."  
Mavis sniffled. "Y-you think so?"  
"Mavis, trust me, I know Tyler."  
She papped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Kevin. You're a good friend."  
"I try." Kevin smirked.  
Mavis kissed him on the cheek, and then headed home.  
Tyler (still in his battle suit) walked over to Kevin, hand in hand with Amy.  
"So...did you see that weird storm?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah." Kevin said "seemed like a real tragedy..."  
"How so? It's a storm..."  
"A storm of emotions..." Kevin said, in a tone that made him try to seem edgy.  
"Dude, stop fucking with me." Tyler said in a flat tone.  
Kevin didn't stop, however, and eventually both Amy and Tyler got annoyed and left.  
Kevin was still laughing, but eventually, even he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at lunch, Yolanda and Shope seemed to be more attached than usual-usually they saved their heated make outs for after school, but for some reason, they were making out in the cafeteria, for all to see. The more amazing thing was that no one got on them about PDA. Tyler narrowed his eyes when he watched his two friends swapping spit-it maybe only seemed weird to him because Shope was typically very responsible during school hours and wouldn't just make out with Yolanda.  
"Um?" Kevin broke the silence  
The two broke apart, blushing violently.  
"Any reason you two were...?"  
"I'm going on a road trip, and I'll be gone for a week." Yolanda revealed.  
Shope hugged up against her, pouting, burying her face in Yolanda's neck. Shope realized it wasn't that long, but she got so used to being attached at the hip with Yolanda, that not having her around for a few days would be so weird for her.  
The rest of the team just blinked.  
Tyler caught a glimpse of Amy from the corner of his eye, and then went to catch up with her. Mavis stayed seated. She pouted a little. Kevin couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the girl, giving her a slight pat on the shoulder.  
Mavis sighed a little. Something about seeing Tyler and Amy talking-and just being happy in the general vicinity of each other made Mavis feel so...nervous? Almost as if someone shoved an icicle of pure fear into her chest. She leaned back, accidentally pushing on her bag-and what she didn't realize was she activated her battle ball. And then the room shook.  
Everyone panicked, not sure what to do, since this area of the country rarely got earthquakes. That just wasn't a thing that happened in Cornbury. But yet, it was happening right that moment.  
Everyone evacuated, but the shaking didn't seem to stop. And the sudden earth quake made Mavis panic a little. Which made the ground shaking more intense. Kevin and Roach noticed that Mavis was panicking, and both settled on emergency procedure zeta-and the two gave Mavis a huge bear hug. Mavis's breathing calmed down a little, and the earth seemed to shake less-and then Kevin put two and two together...he took Mavis's purse and reached around inside, seizing her battle ball, and deactivating it. The earthquake immediately and completely ceased.  
Tyler walked over to the two, without Amy, thank goodness. "Mavis...did you do this?"  
"I-I...a-apparently..." She stammered, biting her lip a little bit, as well as grabbing her hair in nervousness. She lowered her head, in shame.  
Tyler just placed a hand in her shoulder.  
Her wasn't mad at her. Not even slightly. But he was frustrated. It seemed Mavis's powers acted up whenever Tyler had a chance with Amy...he figured that storm the previous day was her-because of the timing, how it suddenly stopped, and Kevin's comment. Tyler expected that a tornado would probably happen next.  
"Mavis, listen, you have no idea how much I want to impress Amy! I've liked her since middle school! Do you have any idea what it's like to have something be in the way of being with someone you've liked THAT LONG?" Tyler said, a little frantic, and with a tone that wasn't really being that sympathetic to Mavis-his tone came off selfish, even.  
Mavis sighed, and teared up.  
"No idea." She lied, gritting her teeth a little bit. But it wasn't her who had no idea. It was Tyler.  
"Mavis, take one for the team and just control your powers, okay?" Tyler added on.  
Kevin looked at Tyler in disbelief. "Tyler...she just found out about her powers...?" Kevin said in Mavis's defense.  
"So? She'll have to control them at some point!" Tyler gestured at Mavis, who'd started crying. She started walking away-even if Tyler was being a huge dick, she couldn't bare to face the humiliation of crying in front of him. She found a good spot to sit down, which was under the bleachers in the football field. She didn't care that it was on the ground and she's get dirt on her dress. She sobbed.  
"Hey." Roach walked over, and sat next to her.  
Mavis sniffled.  
"Aww don't cry." Roach frowned a little, and patted the pile of fluff that is Mavis's hair. "Tyler is being mean, but I know things will work out better for you."  
"How?"  
"Amy doesn't like Tyler that way." Roach said. Roach was an observer, and much like Yolanda, he seemed all-seeing. Of course, their sources were different. Yolanda had her battle ball, Roach just absorbed anything he saw or heard like a sponge.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm! If they dated it would just be a popularity thing which is sad and unfulfilling and lasts maybe two weeks maximum!" Roach said cheerfully. Roach had that about him. Saying the weirdest things, in the most sunny of ways.  
Mavis seemed to cheer up a little. "Roach, you're so sweet." She patted his shoulder. She stood up and patted the dirt off the skirt of her dress, and walked home. Because of the earthquake, school ended early. Mavis had to worry about getting ready for ballet practice. But, as it seemed, when she got there, Mem and Zen had other plans.  
There was another virus alert.  
Looks like ballet practice would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Mavis went to meet up with the other noobs for the virus alert. Mem and Zen told them to line up so they could use a new team tactic involving partnering in teams of two-but then Mem and Zen realized that Yolanda was missing.  
"Where is Yolanda?!" Zen asked, questioning the disappearance of a team member.  
"She's on a road trip." Shope sighed a little, her tone of voice almost seemed to be pouting-like she was.  
Zen groaned. He assigned pairs nonetheless.  
Mavis and Tyler. Kevin and Roach. Shope would tag on with the latter pair.  
Mavis sighed. After the earthquake, Mavis was frankly a little afraid that anything else she did would make Tyler hate her. She was being extremely timid and awkward, almost trying to avoid him. Tyler picked up on this-he frowned. They defeated the virus together, and then Tyler approached her after they'd all desuited.  
"Mavis..."  
She squeaked in fear. "W-what?"  
"I'm so sorry about earlier...I was too hard on you..."  
A gust of wind happened when Mavis slightly smiled.  
Amy happened to walk over. "Oh hey Tyler!" Amy gave a small smile. She looked at Mavis coldly. "Mavis."  
Amy saw Mavis as an annoyance, it wasn't even that she had an interest in Tyler-she didn't. Not even slightly. But rather something about Mavis annoyed the fuck out of Amy. Amy could tell Mavis didn't like her-and as a result felt the need to outdo Mavis-and that's why she'd been showing interest in Tyler. In fact, she'd been doing this for years. The moment Amy had noticed Mavis crushed on Tyler, is when Amy started to push herself at him. And it was just a happy coincidence that Tyler happened to crush on Amy, which meant that Amy could continue to outdo Mavis. Amy couldn't explain why she felt the way she did towards Mavis. But she figured that burning, passionate feeling in her guts had to be rivalry-right? That's what she made it out to be. Amy maybe let her cold look towards Mavis last longer than it should have, and she blushed, but she passed it off as something else. "Oh Tyler, don't look at me like that, you're making me BLUSH!" Amy said in her fakest of bitch tones-and Mavis looked down, frowning.  
Mavis was wondering why she still bothered trying to get Tyler's attention, when Tyler clearly only had eyes for Amy. Mavis almost felt like just some piece of cake-discarded whilst Tyler walked away with the frosting of her heart. Mavis walked away, feeling the depressing thoughts cloud her mind. Why would anyone like Tyler waist his time with her? She was worthless to someone like him. He was so sweet, and amazing, and deserved better, in Mavis's eyes. Maybe he was better with Amy. Mavis sat down in the same spot as a few hours earlier, but accidentally sat on her purse.  
Mavis suddenly had a flash of malevolence.  
Fuck Amy Anderson, who says SHE needs to exist?  
No, you can't just kill-oh shut up "voice of reason"!  
I'm doing what's best for MAVIS! And what's best for Mavis is for whiny little brats like Amy to be...disposed of...  
Mavis laughed a little, and her lips curled into a deviant smile. But the voice of reason took control again.  
This is a mistake! You don't really want to do this!  
You're right, voice of reason...why would anyone worthless like me...I'm worthless! Trash! I should just...I should just go into the sea...  
Mavis found herself standing up and heading towards Cornbury Beach, but Kevin saw and tried to follow her as stealthily as possible-she couldn't notice, or he'd have to explain. Mavis arrived at the beach and started to walk into the waves.  
"MAVIS, NO!" Kevin yelled out, but it was too late. Kevin panicked and ran to find the other noobs.

Tyler was trying to keep a conversation with Amy, but to no avail. He both choked up around her-and noticed that they didn't seem to have too much in common. This worried Tyler because, well, how was he supposed to date her if they had nothing in common? He frowned as he desperately tried to find a conversation topic they could bond over-but nothing seemed to work.  
Tyler now questioned his interest in Amy a little bit. Was he really as into Amy as he always said he was? Or was he just lying to himself, and everyone else? He just never seemed to have real conversations with her.  
Kevin ran over. He painted, and appeared to have a look of deep fear-the DEEPEST fear anyone could have.  
"Kevin? What's wrong?" Tyler asked.  
Kevin grabbed Tyler's arm and took him somewhere private, and then started screaming.  
"Kevin, what the fuck?"  
Kevin screamed more, and Tyler slapped him.  
"Right. Right. Okay so like...Mavis threw herself into the ocean!" Kevin said, that tone of panic still noticeable in his voice.  
Tyler looked scared. "N-no..." He felt like something inside him broke. His chest hurt, and he threw himself to the ground.  
Kevin leaned down to Tyler, patting his back.  
But what happened next was inexplicable.  
"Uh...guys there's a HUGE tower of water?"  
Kevin and Tyler looked up. Shope had a look of distress, and was pointing to the direction of Cornbury Beach, where in the distance there was a tower of water.  
"Mavis..." Both Kevin and Tyler said in unison.  
"We have to go find her!" Tyler rammed his battle ball into his chest, grabbing Shope, Kevin, and Roach, and teleporting to the beach.  
But they were not prepared in the slightest for what they were going to find...


	5. Chapter 5

The Noobs stood in utter shock when Tyler teleported them to the beach. They couldn't find her.  
Weird weather? Check.  
Tower of water? Check.  
Mavis? No check.  
"But...how is this tower of water here? There's no sign of Mavis!" Tyler began to hyperventilate in worry and confusion, as he started frantically searching everywhere for her-he defied all logic, however, because he started digging in he sand, just in case she'd accidentally buried herself. Kevin walked over.  
"Hey Tyler, I have a method to find Mavis that DOESN'T involve acting like you've completely lost your marbles!" Kevin said, a hint of sass permeating his voice.  
Tyler just looked over at Kevin, and breathed heavily, with his eyes open very wide, glimmering like shiny coins in a fountain. He continued to breathe heavily, until Kevin began to get creeped out.  
"So are you gonna ask what it is, or?"  
Tyler shook out of it. "Right. Right."  
Kevin shoved his battle ball into his chest, and became a bloodhound. "Now all I need is something that smells like Mavis!"  
"Um...none of us have anything..." Shope pointed out.  
Kevin winced like a puppy. "Darn. And I thought this plan was good." He transformed back to his normal form.  
Tyler sighed. He had to face the facts. Mavis was probably gone forever. For them to have last ended on such a sour note-Tyler couldn't live with this. He'd never felt such a deep feeling of remorse in his life, and he just wished he could go back, just to apologize, and make it up to her, and tell her what she meant to him. What he'd give for just one yesterday...he sniffled a little.  
The other Noobs began to walk away, when there was a slight bubbling coming from the tower of water. Tyler had already begun to cry, and was wiping up his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.  
And what happened next was absolutely unexpected...  
"Hello. It's me."  
Tyler turned around. "M-Mavis!" He ran at her and went to hug her, but got pushed back several feet with a blast of water.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. "A-ALL OF YOU! STAND BACK!" Mavis said, as the ground shook, and Mavis was raised on a platform of rock, that rose out of the sand, so swift, so smooth...there was a certain seductiveness to the platform rising from the sand, it almost needed a sexy saxophone solo in the background.  
Tyler stood back, alarmed at this. "Mavis, please...I-i..." He frowned.  
Mavis calmed her anxious breathing, and the platform lowered a little. She walked towards him, hesitantly. "Tyler..." She reached out.  
But the malevolent thoughts met the sad thoughts...and there was hell from there...She balled her hand into a fist. "WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU? YOU JUST WANT TO DATE AMY! THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Her whole body trembled with anger.  
"Mavis, you don't understand...I was...I..." He choked up a little. He admittedly didn't want to say he was wrong, but at the same time he needed to show Mavis that he was sorry, and admitting it would definitely help.  
Mavis sneered and the water behind her bubbled. The other noobs ran back over. Mavis's face contorted in anger as she felt conflicted on whether to be sad angry. The noobs looked on with fear. They clutched their balls in fear. NO. Not THOSE kind of balls, you pervert. Their BATTLE BALLS. Shope doesn't even HAVE balls  
Mavis looked angrier. And then, in an act of godlike ability, she flicked her hands out, creating water replicas of the noobs in their battle suits. The noobs all panicked and suited up.  
But it seemed they were no match for their hydroduplicates. Tyler tried to teleport away from his, many times, but it just reformed wherever he landed. Kevin's turned into what he turned into, as he turned into it. No matter how big Roach made his fists, his could make its fists BIGGER. Shope almost held up, but Mavis mixed some of her other elements in, and that frazzled Shope enough that she eventually gave up. The noobs just couldn't do it. Anything they could do, the hydroduplicates could do better, faster, harder, stronger. (Work It Harder, Make It Better, Do It Faster, Makes Us Stronger).  
No sneak attacks could work. Any strategy could be figured out by the hydroduplicates, the moment Mavis noticed a pattern. Brute force wouldn't work, it rarely solved anything. Even Kevin's strange, unpredictable behavior didn't seem to be a match for them. It seemed like anything the noobs did was more likely counterproductive.  
The noobs, now beaten and bruised, laid back, feeling defeated.  
But Tyler wasn't ready to give up. He knew more than anything he had to snap Mavis out of this. He knew this COULDN'T POSSIBLY be her choice, it was so unlike her. The Mavis he'd known for half a year was sweet and innocent, and would never fight her friends. The Mavis he knew, especially wouldn't try to fight them to the death.  
The Mavis he knew didn't like fighting. She'd flinch if she had to hit something. She didn't seem to be entirely comfortable with being a warrior yet, so Tyler knew that couldn't just change overnight to, well, this. He committed to his goal. And his goal? To snap Mavis out of this. He'd find her, he'd free her from whatever was making her do this. Whether it was the virus, a battle ball malfunction, or even just plain fear. He was going to help her, if that was the last thing he did.  
And with the way things were going...it very well could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler grabbed the other members of his team as quickly as possible and teleported to his basement, in a panic.  
"Okay, so we need to figure out how to get Mavis to calm down." Tyler said, pacing in anxiety. He needed a plan.  
"Well...the last two times Mavis caused something weird, I essentially grabbed her and deactivated her ball." Kevin pointed out. It hadn't even been a full minute since they got there, and he was already sprawled across the couch. Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"Kevin, we're going to have to LEAVE at any second, why are you-"  
"What? No thank you for telling you how to stop Mavis?"  
"Well there's no guarantee it will work this time!"  
"Tyler has a point." Shope said, as she did the anime glasses thing. "Mavis is far too dangerous for any of us to go near her." She crossed her arms. "If only Yolanda was here! She'd already know how this would play out!" Shope said, sighing a little. Not only would Yolanda's precognition have been useful, but she also missed her snuggle bunny. Shope and Yolanda had been dating about two and a half years, at this point, and they were very used to being around each other every day. Literally. In fact, their families were good friends, so when they went on vacation, it was often together. Their parents trusted the two girls alone, not knowing about their relationship, so they'd often share a room together. Which resulted in, well, exactly what you'd expect two young lesbians in love to do. Without Yolanda by her side, Shope felt a little off. A little fuzzy. Like she wasn't completely there. Like, when Yolanda left, half of her brain left with her. Maybe cause she was used to Yolanda warning her of things, maybe just because she wasn't used to not having Yolanda's hand wrapped around hers for most of the day. Hell, she was even used to fighting in a pair with Yolanda. It was an off day. She REALLY missed her girlfriend at this point. She needed her psychic back.  
"I think it will work." Roach said, ever so optimistically, giving a small smile, showing just how certain he was it would workout for them all. He sat on Kevin, who gave a small wail of pain as a response.  
"Bro did you HAVE to sit on my stomach?"  
"Sorry" Roach sat on Kevin's crotch instead. Kevin gave an exasperated sigh, as that was even more painful. Why was everyone trying to nail him in the crotch recently?  
Tyler continued to pace, as he tried to think of ways to stop Mavis. He started to wonder if maybe Kevin was right. He considered it. Would it really be that easy? But the problem was approaching her. He couldn't just walk up to her and tackle her, she'd try to kill him. He needed a distraction.  
Maybe he could teleport behind her and grab her, but he still felt he'd get caught before he could do it. He tried to rationalize a plan-but nothing he thought up seemed to be adequate. He knew he had to figure out something, though. He had to before it was too late.  
He could feel time running out. And who knew what Mavis would do next-all that came to mind was her unintentionally bringing the apocalypse upon Cornbury. Which meant many of innocent people dying. Which meant they better fucking stop this before it's too late.  
But still, a good, solid plan had yet to come to Tyler's brain. He continued to pace. Out of frustration, he even teared up a little, starting to worry for Mavis.  
This was all his fault, and he felt terrible for fucking up so badly. He wanted to make up to Mavis, and he kinda felt like if he did, maybe this would all stop. Maybe she would calm down.  
He wanted to calm her down, and make her feel safe. He wanted her to know he cared deeply for her. He wanted her to know how sorry he was. He felt so remorseful, and it gave him so much pain-the same kind of empty, brokenness that he'd felt when Kevin told him that Mavis had plunged herself into the sea. He was so worried. And that was the exact type of worry he felt at this very moment. That cold, piercing, feeling of terror, that clouds his mind of all logic, and makes him want to curl up and cry.  
He sniffled. Shope patted his shoulder in reassurance.  
Tyler wiped his tears with his hand. "I think I know what I'm going to do. I don't are if it gets me killed. I have to do it."  
"Wait...what are you going to-"  
ZAP! It was too late. Tyler teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler teleported to the beach, and Mavis immediately noticed. She shot a ball of fire at him, and he teleported closer to her, before it could hit him. Tyler panicked, as Mavis attempted to shoot more fire at him, which he just barely dodged with teleportation. "Mavis, we need to talk!"  
"Why should I talk to you?" She threw more fire towards him, and he dodged yet again.  
Tyler panted. "Mavis...please..."  
Mavis threw more fire.  
He was exasperated. "Mavis...please!" He was tearing up. He continued to pant in exhaustion. He teleported behind a rock to hide. He wasn't sure what to do to get her to listen to him. She was so mad at him-understandably so-but that meant she wouldn't even hear him out. He just wanted to talk to her. He hugged his knees, giving off a small, angsty sigh.  
He looked towards her, and looked into her mind.  
 _Please...please don't do this!  
Oh quiet, I know what's best for you, sweetie. And what's best is to make those who hurt you suffer!  
No! That's wrong! That...that makes me no better than the virus itself!  
Hm. As if I would care-you are destruction, Mavis Ariel Zero! You're a force of nature, and folks like Amy Anderson made the mistake of invoking your terror!  
BUT I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS FOR ANYONE!  
Mavis, calm down. Oh wait, on second thought, don't calm down. The less calm you are, the less control you'll have! Your mind is MINE to control!  
Please...please let me go...I...I don't..._  
Tyler suddenly got shut out of her mind. It was just as he'd suspected, if not worse.  
Then, he got the idea. "Mavis!" He got her attention, as he walked out from behind the rock.  
She turned towards him, and gave him the look of purest venom, that anyone had ever given in the history of man kind. Venom so strong, it could have killed a man from just a whiff. But yet, he looked her furious gaze in the eye, without fear. He took a deep breath.  
He pulled his battle ball from his suit, and deactivated it, transforming from his battle suit to his usual attire, and walking towards her, showing his vulnerability. He slowly walked towards her. He took another deep breath. So far she wasn't reacting negatively.  
"Mavis...I'm sorry. I was wrong. I was wrong to be harsh on you like I was...I was wrong to expect you to just MASTER powers you only just discovered you have...and I was wrong about...I...I was wrong about A-" he choked. Why couldn't he admit it? Was it because of how long he'd crushed on Amy? Did he feel like the entire crush would have made him felt empty and pointless if he'd accepted that Amy wasn't everything he wanted? He tried hard to admit it, but his body almost wasn't letting him. And it was frustrating. But eventually, he mustered up enough to admit it. "I WAS WRONG ABOUT AMY ANDERSON!" He panted, when he got it off his chest. Strangely enough, he felt relieved, almost as if a weight had been removed from his chest.  
"It's not enough." Was all Mavis had to say as a response.  
Tyler sighed. Part of him kind of expected this. "I'm sorry Mavis." He lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is that all you have to say?" Mavis seemed to tremble in anger, as the waves of the ocean got more intense. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but immediately evaporated from the heat of her body. The flames consumed her, and she became a being of pure inferno. "I'll show you sorry!" She threw a ball of fire at Tyler, who was K. almost immediately.  
Mavis laughed evilly for a moment, however on the inside, she screamed. She had become a monster-she'd harmed what she loved most-and that's when it sunk in. She fought desperately with the malevolence to gain control, and tried to gather her other emotions to do it. She twitched and convulsed, as she forced her anger into submission-and eventually, it finally happened. She absorbed the flames around her into one small little fireball in the palm of her hand, which she blew out like a candle. She turned around, and waved her hand, and the ocean returned to its normal form. She deactivated her battle ball, and then walked over to Tyler, leaning down to him, and moving his blond bangs out of his face. He was incapacitated-probably even dead, and Mavis sighed as she teared up. She'd burnt a hole right through the two layers of short he wore. It was a really bad burn, as well. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
She hated herself so much right now. She buried her face into his chest, and cried at what she'd done. She'd hurt the one she loved most-and that's all she'd be able to think about for the rest of her life. How she did it. She wished it wasn't so, but no amount of wishing could bring him back.  
She continued to cry on his chest. She pulled back, and noticed something. The burn wasn't as bad as it had been when she walked over to him. She thought maybe her eyesight just had something funny to it, since she had been crying. But it wasn't that at all. Tyler stirred. He opened his dark, sapphire blue eyes to see Mavis crying over him. He blinked a few times.  
"Mavis..." He leaned up, but felt a slight sting in his shoulder area. He winced from the pain.  
Mavis helped him sit up, and then caressed his face with her hand. "You...you're alive!" She sobbed and gave him a tight hug, crying into his chest more.  
Tyler stroked her hair. "It's alright Mavis." He pulled back. He put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her nose, which made her face go tomato red. He giggled.  
"Your face is as red as your hair." He teased, with a slight smirk.  
Mavis playfully rolled her eyes, and then hugged him again. "I-I'm so sorry..."  
He pulled back, and then looked her in the eyes. "No. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was a jerk...and I feel terrible."  
"I forgive you." She replied to him.  
He hugged her tight, and stroked her hair.  
And that was how the incident happened, and was solved. And that was how Tyler fell deeper for Mavis, without even truly knowing it. Yet, at least.


End file.
